Diabetes mellitus is a metabolic disorder in which the ability to utilize glucose is more or less completely lost.
For decades, insulin has been used in the treatment of diabetes mellitus. Several insulin formulations have been developed, e.g. insulin zinc suspension (containing Zn(II)), formulations containing protamine, etc. Further, the active pharmaceutical ingredient insulin itself has been modified by developing fast acting insulin analogues (e.g. insulin aspart, insulin lispro, insulin glulisine) and long acting insulin analogues and derivatives (e.g. insulin detemir, insulin degludec, insulin glargin). Fast acting insulin preparations are usually solutions of insulin, while long acting insulin preparations can be suspensions containing insulin in crystalline and/or amorphous form precipitated by the addition of zinc (Zn(II)) salts alone or by addition of protamine or by a combination of both.
The chemical and physical stability of insulin formulations is very important. Insulin formulations are often administered by using pen injection devices or insulin pumps in which an insulin formulation is stored in cartridges until the entire cartridge is empty. Insulin formulations may also be stored in vials, requiring a stable formulation with respect to chemical and physical stability across the shelf life of the formulation.
The chemical and/or physical stability of insulin, insulin analogues and/or insulin derivatives strongly depends on the pharmaceutical formulation, e.g. the solvent, the pH value and the excipients. Brange et al. (Acta Pharm. Nord. 4(3), pp. 149-158, 1992) disclose several aspects in connection with the chemical stability of insulin. WO 2004/080480 discloses pharmaceutical preparations comprising acid-stabilized insulin. GB 835,638 discloses insulin crystal suspensions having a protracted effect. WO 98/56406 discloses stable insulin formulations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,292 discloses stable aqueous insulin preparations without phenol and cresol. U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,144 discloses stable concentrated insulin preparations for pulmonary delivery. Bhatt et al. (Pharmaceutical Research, Vol. 7, No. 6, pp. 593-599, 1990) disclose chemical pathways of peptide degradation. Patel et al. (Pharmaceutical Research, Vol. 7, No. 7, pp. 703-711, 1990) disclose chemical pathways of peptide degradation. Tyler-Cross et al. (The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 266, No. 33, Issue of November 25, pp. 22549-22556, 1991) disclose effects of amino acid sequence, buffers, and ionic strength on the rate and mechanism of deamidation of asparagine residues in small peptides. GB 840,870 discloses improvements in or relating to insulin preparations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,694 discloses stabilized insulin formulations. Galloway et al. (Diabetes—The Journal of the American Diabetes Association, Vol. 21, No. Suppl. 2, pp. 637-648, 1972) disclose new forms of insulin. Jackson et al. disclose several aspects with regard to neutral regular insulin (Diabetes—The Journal of the American Diabetes Association, Vol. 21, No. 4, pp. 235-245, 1972). Lill (Pharmazie in unserer Zeit, No. 1, pp. 56-61, 2001) discloses general aspects in connection with insulin formulations. The German product specification of the medicinal product Berlinsulin® H Normal 3 mL Pen discloses a formulation containing human insulin, metacresol, glycerol, water and optionally hydrochloric acid and sodium hydroxide for pH adjustment. The German product specification of the medicinal product Actrapid® discloses a formulation containing human insulin, zinc chloride, glycerol, metacresol, water and optionally sodium hydroxide and/or hydrochloric acid for pH adjustment. The FDA label of the medicinal product Lantus® discloses a formulation containing insulin glargine, zinc, m-cresol, glycerol 85%, polysorbate 20 and water for injection, wherein the pH is adjusted to approximately 4 by addition of aqueous solutions of hydrochloric acid and/or sodium hydroxide. The FDA label of the medicinal product Humalog® discloses a formulation containing insulin lispro, glycerin, dibasic sodium phosphate, metacresol, zinc oxide, phenol and water for injection, wherein the pH is adjusted to 7.0-7.8 by addition of aqueous solutions of hydrochloric acid and/or sodium hydroxide. The FDA label of the medicinal product Apidra® discloses a formulation containing insulin glulisine, metacresol, tromethamine, sodium chloride, polysorbate 20 and water for injection, wherein the pH is adjusted to 7.0-7.8 by addition of aqueous solutions of hydrochlorid acid and/or sodium hydroxide.
The solubility of insulin, insulin analogues and/or insulin derivatives in aqueous media depends on the pH value. For example, the lowest solubility is shown close to the isoelectric point which is for human insulin around pH 5.3 and 5.4. Very good solubility can be observed at pH values below 4 and above 7. However, insulin suffers from degradation at strong acidic conditions and strong alkaline conditions. Therefore, most of the medicinal products containing insulin, insulin analogues and/or insulin derivatives have a pH value in the range of 7.2 to 7.4 and mostly buffering agents are used to achieve and maintain the pH within this range.
It has now surprisingly been found that an alternative aqueous pharmaceutical formulation comprising at least one insulin analogue and/or insulin derivative without glycerol shows an excellent chemical and physical stability which qualifies this aqueous pharmaceutical formulation as a medicinal product having a defined shelf life.